A Aposta
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: [HIATUS] Ao fazer a maldita aposta com Aioria e Aioros, o espanhol nunca imaginou que aquela italiana fosse tão difícil...
1. Capítulo 1

**A Aposta**

**Capítulo 1**

Toda vez que entrava no refeitório, fosse na hora do almoço ou do jantar, Shina se arrependia profundamente de ter apoiado a deusa Athena na sua decisão de reviver todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Era nessas horas que ela achava que Saori deveria ter deixado aquele maldito espanhol no Mundo dos Mortos, pois Shura, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio, estava sendo tão chato que tinha dias que ela preferia passar fome.

Ele se sentava à mesa dela em absolutamente toda refeição, e sempre tentava puxar assunto. Não adiantava ela ser seca, fria, o que fosse, pois ele sempre estava lá.

Para Shina, não fazia muito sentido essa insistência do espanhol. Não era segredo para ninguém no Santuário que ela gostava de Seiya, apesar de saber que não tinha chances. Então por que aquele espanhol metido à besta não desistia de uma vez?

Marin vivia dizendo que Shina deveria dar uma chance ao Cavaleiro. As duas amazonas haviam ficado muito próximas durante a batalha de Hades, e eram muito amigas desde então; a amazona de Águia era a única que sabia da insistência de Shura, e achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

- Você ri porque não é com você. Imagine se... o Jabu começasse a te encher o saco todos os dias durante suas refeições!

- Ora, não é tão ruim assim! Não _pode_ ser tão ruim assim!

- Não pode? Então repare hoje, na hora do jantar!

**

Quando as duas foram para o refeitório, Marin fez o que Shina pedira. Quando Shura chegou, ele logo tentou puxar papo com a amazona de Cobra, mas ela mal respondeu. Shina acabou engolindo sua comida numa rapidez absurda, e se retirou da mesa sem dizer uma palavra. Marin olhou para o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio penalizada, e ele disse:

- Ela me odeia!

- Não odeia! – Marin retrucou de imediato. – Ela apenas...

- Gosta do Seiya, eu sei.

- Então por que insiste?

- Eu tenho meus motivos. Escute, será que você pode me ajudar?

Marin hesitou. Por mais que quisesse que Shina arrumasse alguém que a fizesse esquecer o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, ela não queria fazer nada pelas costas da amiga.

- Eu posso até te dar uns conselhos sobre a personalidade dela, mas não posso agir diretamente. Ela é minha amiga.

- Uns conselhos então.

Os dois saíram do refeitório logo que acabaram de comer, sob os olhares atentos de Aioria, que não gostou nada de ver os dois juntos. Resolveu segui-los.

Marin e Shura pararam perto da arena de treinamento, e o Cavaleiro de Leão ficou ali perto, escondido.

- Olha, Shura, a Shina é muito... agitada. Se você continuar assim, sendo gentil e tal, não vai colar. Não é exatamente isso que ela quer, entende?

- Eu tenho que ser mais firme, então?

- É. Mas não exagere. Ela precisa de um homem decidido, mas não violento. Não adianta ser todo romântico e meloso, e também não adianta ser indiferente. Tem que dosar um pouco. Amanhã nós conversamos mais, eu tenho que ir. Mas pense no que eu te falei.

Marin se afastou rapidamente, e Aioria apareceu, dando um susto no Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Você nos seguiu? – Shura perguntou.

- Claro! Você acha que eu ia deixar você ficar sozinho com a Marin?

- Você não é nada dela... – Capricórnio provocou, mas Aioria fingiu que não escutou. – você devia saber que eu só ia perguntar algumas coisas sobre a Shina.

- Por que? Não está conseguindo vencer a aposta sozinho?

_**Flashback**_

_Aioria, Shura e Aioros estavam conversando animadamente durante uma partidinha de pôquer, quando Capricórnio disse:_

- _Ei, Aioria, e a Marin, hein? A quantas anda? Ainda não conseguiu nada com o passarinho?_

- _Passarinho é a mãe, espanhol!_

- _Só estou dizendo que você já devia ter agido! Ta na cara que a garota te curte, só você não percebeu._

- _Eu estou indo com calma._

- _Calma o cara***, você está é com medo de levar um fora! – Aioros disse, rindo._

- _E você que nem garota tem?_

- _Não é culpa minha se quase não tem mulher aqui no Santuário! Se bem que aquela Seika é bem jeitosinha._

- _Também acho! – riu Shura. – Mas eu prefiro a Shina, ela é bem... caliente!_

_Aioria riu._

- _Duvido que você consiga se aproximar dela!_

- _Quer apostar?_

- _Quero. Se você conseguir alguma coisa com a cobrinha, eu limpo seu templo por um mês. Caso contrário, você limpa o meu._

- _Fechado!_

_**Fim do flashbaxk**_

- Eu só estava pedindo umas dicas pra sua namoradinha. Aquela italiana é osso duro de roer!

Aioria gargalhou e se despediu do amigo.

- Pode ir comprando os produtos de limpeza, Capricórnio!

- Veremos, leãozinho... Veremos.

**N/A: **Eu até ia colocar o Shura apenas sendo um apaixonado, mas achei que ia ser muita mancada com nosso espanhol... Então resolvi que ele também tem que ter um pouco de culpa no cartório! Então inventei essa aposta... Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado!


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Aposta**

Capítulo 2 

Na manhã seguinte, Shina acordou de bom humor, apesar de tudo. Tinha combinado de treinar com Marin, e isso significaria que ela teria um dia livre do espanhol. Sempre que treinavam juntas, as duas amazonas passavam o dia todo fora.

Marin apareceu em sua casa logo de manhãzinha, sorridente.

- Está pronta?

- Quase. Não estou achando minha máscara.

- Pra quê?

Umas três semanas atrás, Saori tinha abolido a lei das máscaras; as amazonas agora podiam mostrar seus rostos para quem quisessem. Marin adorou a idéia, pois não agüentava ficar com aquela maldita no rosto o dia inteiro. Já Shina detestara; achava que a máscara era o maior triunfo das amazonas, pois lhes permitia que escondessem as emoções. Sempre usava nos treinos e lutas, e ainda não conseguira se acostumar com a idéia de ficar sem.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de treinar com ela.

- Você não pode ficar um dia sem?

- Não. – ela procurou debaixo da cama, e soltou um grito de triunfo. – Achei!

- Como é que ela foi parar aí?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Mas vamos logo ou não conseguiremos treinar por muito tempo.

O lugar que usavam para treinar era uma pequena praia deserta ao sul do Santuário. Nunca eram incomodadas, o que tinha sido a razão principal na escolha do lugar. Elas deixaram uma pequena cesta com sanduíches ali perto, e se prepararam para a luta.

Shina e Marin nunca treinavam usando poderes; era sempre apenas luta física, e naquele dia não estava sendo diferente. Elas já estavam treinando a um bom tempo quando ouviram um barulho estranho nas árvores que rodeavam a praia.

As amazonas imediatamente entraram em posição de combate, e Shina gritou:

- Quem está ai?

Mais alguns barulhos nas árvores, e um Aioros de sobrancelhas levantadas apareceu. Vinha com seu irmão Aioria e com Shura, para desgosto de Shina.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Nós sempre treinamos aqui! – a amazona de cobra respondeu, irritada. – Como é que conhecem esse lugar?

- Aioros treinava Aioria aqui antigamente, e eu o ajudava. – respondeu Shura. – Faz um certo tempo que não vínhamos aqui, então resolvemos vir hoje.

Shina pegou a cesta de sanduíche com raiva, e puxou Marin.

- Ah, não se preocupe, então. Nós já estamos indo embora.

- Mas, Shina... – Águia tentou prostetar.

- Nós já terminamos, Marin.

A amazona de Cobra já arrastava a amiga quando Shura disse:

- Tem espaço para todos nós aqui, italiana. Não vamos incomodar. Alem do mais, Marin parece que quer ficar.

Aquilo deixou Shina ainda mais irritada, mas ela sabia que o espanhol estava certo. Havia espaço suficiente ali, e Marin não gostaria de perder a oportunidade de ficar perto de Aioria. A italiana soltou a amiga e recolocou a cesta na chão.

- Ficaremos então. – ela respondeu, um pouco mais calma.

Shina passou esbarrando em Shura, e Marin soltou uma risadinha. Quando Águia passou pelo cavaleiro, ela sussurrou:

- Resolveu mudar de estratégia?

- Foi você que disse que ela detesta homens pegajosos que a tratem bem demais.

- Bom trabalho.

As amazonas recomeçaram o treino, assim como os cavaleiros, em um ponto mais afastado. Mas dessa vez, Marin reparou que a amiga estava muito distraída. Puxou-a para um canto e perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

- Ah, esse espanhol me tira do sério! – Shina bufou.

- Já está gostando tanto dele assim? – Marin riu.

- Gostando? Eu o odeio! Já não basta ser pegajoso, agora deu pra me seguir nos treinos?

- Você sabe que ele não estava te seguindo, Shura explicou a situação. E eu acho que ele não está pegajoso hoje.

- Só hoje! E todos os outros dias? Aposto que ele vai voltar a tentar algo comigo em instantes.

- E se ele não tentar? Às vezes, ele pode ter desistido.

Shina se assustou.

- Por que ele desistiria?

- Você já não deixou claro que ele não tem chance?

- Sim, mas eu não acho que ele seja homem de desistir fácil...

Marin nada respondeu, apenas olhou a amiga, divertida.

- Que foi?

- Nada... Vamos treinar, Shina...

**

Por volta do meio-dia, todos os cinco pararam de treinar para comerem alguma coisa, e Shina não ficou surpresa quando eles se sentaram todos juntos. Marin já havia começado a desembrulhar os sanduíches, quando Shura disse:

- Eu estou morrendo de calor, vou dar um mergulho antes. Alguém me acompanha?

Todos recusaram, e Shura retirou a armadura e a camisa com uma rapidez incrível. Correu para o mar usando apenas suas calças, e Shina não pôde deixar de olhar. Agradeceu por ter colocado sua máscara, assim ninguém poderia dizer para onde ela estava olhando. Observou Capricórnio mergulhar e emergir, reparando nos músculos definidos nos anos de treinamento. Ele saiu do mar cinco minutos depois, no mesmo momento em que Marin passava à amazona de cobra um sanduíche de presunto.

Ela retirou a máscara e agradeceu à Athena por não ficar vermelha quando Shura se sentou, respigando água para todos os lados. Comeram em silêncio, até que Aioros sugeriu:

- Por que nós não treinamos juntos agora?

- Excelente idéia! – exclamou Marin.

Shina lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas resignou-se. Seria bom para Marin treinar um pouco com Aioria, e a amazona de Cobra sinceramente esperava que Aioros quisesse treinar com ela, e não Shura. Se tivesse de lutar com Capricórnio, ela provavelmente não resistiria à tentação. De matá-lo.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, mas é que minha vida está um pouco corrida agora... sabe como é, tô no cursinho, estudo o dia inteiro... achei que fosse dar pra escrever com mais freqüência, mas não está dando... De qualquer maneira, vou tentar colocar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível... 

Ah, obrigada pelas reviews, Marin the sage of spirit, Line Sagittarius, Amazona-de-Aguia, Anna Martins, Belier e Julia. 

Um recadinho... Belier, o próximo capítulo em Poções é sobre os dois, não é? Upa, tô ansiosa pra ler, é tão difícil encontrar fic sobre os dois que às vezes fica difícil encontrar inspiração... Tenho certeza que você vai detonar nesse capítulo também... 

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Beijinhos ^_^ !!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 

Exatamente como Shina esperava, Aioria imediatamente puxou Marin e os dois foram treinar juntos, deixando a Amazona de Cobra com os dois Cavaleiros restantes.

Aioros, que se divertia com a situação, resolveu ser prático e disse:

- Já que estamos em três, treinaremos todos juntos.

_Pelo menos não ficarei sozinha com o espanhol,_ Shina pensou, assentindo com a cabeça. Shura recolocou a armadura, e os três decidiram que treinariam cada um por si, sem formarem times.

No começo, ficou uma bagunça. Era todo mundo atacando todo mundo ao mesmo tempo, mas depois conseguiram se entender, e o treino rendeu. Já treinavam há um bom tempo quando Shina distraiu-se por uns míseros segundos, sendo atingida de imediato por dois golpes, um vindo de Aioros e outro de Shura.

Ela caiu, e sua mascara voou longe. Os dois cavaleiros correram para a amazona, que estava deitada de barriga para o chão. Aioros a virou, enquanto Shura pegava sua mácara. Quando Capricórnio se aproximou de novo, Shina se sentava. Ela estava com um pequeno corte na cabeça.

- Capricórnio, me dê a máscara e vamos voltar para o treino.

- É melhor você ver seu machucado antes. – argumentou Aioros.

- Não vou ficar parada por causa de um cortezinho.

Ela se levantou e tentou arrancar a máscara das mãos de Shura, mas ele se esquivou.

- Pare de gracinhas, Capricórnio! – ela gritou.

- Você não vai colocar a máscara por cima do machucado!

- Já fiz isso um milhão de vezes!

- Mas não vai fazer agora.

Aioros assistia a tudo com um sorriso no rosto, e Shina tentou mais uma vez pegar sua máscara. Shura a pegou pelo punho.

- Solte meu braço!

Ele não largou, mas sorriu e a beijou. Um beijo rápido e firme, suficiente para deixá-la enfurecida.

Shura conseguiu o que queria; Shina arregalou os olhos e se desvencilhou dele, nervosa. Ela o olhou com raiva, e não hesitou nem um segundo: lançou-lhe um _Venha Cobra_, acertando o cavaleiro no peito.

Shura nem piscou.

Por estar usando a armadura de ouro de Capricórnio, ele mal sentiu o golpe, o que deixou Shina ainda mais brava. Ela o teria atacado de novo se não fosse a intervenção de Marin, que chegava naquele momento.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou a ruiva, mas não obteve resposta.

Aioros tentava esconder um sorriso, e Shina se afastou, levando Marin junto. Os cavaleiros ainda podiam ouvir a italiana xingando mesmo quando as duas amazonas já estavam longe, e Sagitário finalmente pôde soltar uma gargalhada.

- O que aconteceu, Shura? – perguntou Aioria.

- Nosso garanhão aqui beijou a italiana. – Aioros respondeu pelo amigo.

- Está falando sério?

- Eu te disse que ia ganhar a aposta... – Shura começou, mas foi logo cortado por Sagitário.

- Ela odiou, espanhol. – e, virando-se para o irmão, Aioros completou. – Ela até o atacou depois do beijo.

- Ela gostou sim. Esperem e verão.

- Eu mato aquele imbecil! Mato!

- Shina, você se importa de parar de xingar o Shura e me contar o que aconteceu?

As duas amazonas já haviam chegado à casa de Shina, e a ruiva ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido exatamente.

A amazona de Cobra fez um breve resumo dos eventos, e Marin caiu na gargalhada.

- Não acredito!

- Pois acredite!

Águia conseguiu controlar a risada por alguns minutos, e perguntou:

- E como foi o beijo?

- Como?

- O beijo! Como foi?

- Como você acha? Horrível, é claro.

- Ah, eu acho que você gostou.

Shina olhou para a amiga com incredulidade.

- Claro que não gostei!

- Gostou, sim. Por isso está tão brava! Você está irritada por que não consegue admitir que gostou do beijo de Shura!

- Sabe, eu estou impressionada com a quantidade de besteiras que saem da sua boca. Eu _não_ gostei do beijo dele, entendeu? Eu odeio aquele maldito, e com o beijo não mudou nada. Agora será que dá pra me deixar em paz?

Marin saiu da casa de Shina rindo, e foi direto para a arena de treinamento. Avistou os três cavaleiros quase na Casa de Áries, e correu em direção a eles.

- Ei, esperem!

Shura se aproximou da amazona, que disse:

- Ela gostou, espanhol, mas não vai admitir. Você está indo no caminho certo.

Marin voltou correndo para a casa de Shina, e Shura deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Pode ir aprendendo a limpar templos, leãozinho.

N/A: Desculpem a demora. A culpa é do cursinho e do meu gosto. Pois é, não é minha culpa se eu gosto de Medicina e gosto da USP. Tenho que estudar, né?

Obrigada pelas reviews, bibachan, Thaissi, Elfa, Belier, Ephemerom, Marin the sage of spirit e Mari Marin!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!


End file.
